


Bring Me the Night

by noknockback



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Surprise (sort of), Confessions, Getting Together, M/M, they're both in uni, while noya serves as his distraction, yaku likes studying late into the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noknockback/pseuds/noknockback
Summary: An unexpected visitor drops by to visit Yaku while he's studying.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Bring Me the Night

**Author's Note:**

> happy komi day!! as usual i suck at timing fics with actual important dates so here, have a fluffy yakunoya birthday fic.
> 
> title is from a song of the same name by sam tsui and kina grannis!

Yaku Morisuke is a hard worker. 

Which comes as a surprise to no one, seeing as how he was one of the top students in his high school, and made it into the course with one of the lowest acceptance rates at the prestigious Kyoto University. 

He likes to work himself to the bone, and those who know him well are also aware of his unhealthy study habits, which, like now, include getting caught up in revising lecture notes late into the night with zero breaks in between. He’s so deep into reading over his Biology notes again that he doesn’t even notice his phone, hidden under stacks of books and loose papers, buzzing repeatedly with notifications. The last he checked, it had only been eleven thirty; he still had plenty of time before one o’clock hit and he had to sleep. 

This would have continued on for god knows how long, if it hadn’t been for the sudden knocking on his apartment door. It startles him, because he hadn’t invited anyone over nor did he call for a delivery of any sort to arrive at this time, but the knocks soon follows a pattern and make Yaku wonder why he had been surprised in the first place. 

“Yuu-kun,” he whispers to himself with a smile, saving the work on his laptop and setting it to sleep, before getting up after what must have been hours of just sitting there and typing away. The knocks continue in that familiar rhythm until he swings the door open, and standing there is none other than the person who is most probably Yaku’s favourite in the entire world, Nishinoya Yuu. 

“Hi, Morisuke!” He beams a toothy smile at him, stepping in as Yaku closes the door behind him, catching sight of the plastic bags clutched in his hands. 

“Your mum wanted me to bring over some stuff for you, I’ll go put it away!” Nishinoya raises his arms to show Yaku the contents, and he’s barely able to make out the words on the packets of noodles and vegetables, the usual. It’s normal for his mother to do this, getting Nishinoya to bring food over for him, evident in the ease at which he maneuvers around the house to the kitchen. Ever since she had met the boy and fell in love with his cheery personality, she had entrusted him to take care of her own son, despite Yaku insisting that he was perfectly capable of managing himself. 

Nevertheless, Yaku is still grateful for her to have made this arrangement, as even in his second year of university, he finds himself swamped with work and assignments and the never ending need to study for tests, with almost no time to go out and buy groceries or cook a decent meal for himself. And he also gets to see Nishinoya often, which is a big plus, so he has no reason to complain. Having him around also helps to calm him down, especially whenever he had an upcoming test or a big assignment due, with the boy's larger-than-life personality never failing to leave Yaku feeling all warm and tingly inside. 

The younger boy stalks off into the kitchen, while Yaku returns back to a mess that’s the result of his study session. With Nishinoya around, there's absolutely no way he can continue with that, so it has to be cleaned up. He tidies up a bit, shuffling papers together into a pile, closing his textbooks and gathering the scattered pens and highlighters back into his pencil case, stacking everything on top of each other neatly at the side of the table, his closed laptop set at the top. 

He hears the refrigerator door close shut, a faint clicking sound following after, and Yaku’s about to go investigate when he hears Nishinoya call out, “Morisuke, can you turn off the lights? I want to show you something but it only looks cool in the dark!”

Had it been anyone else, Yaku would have felt suspicious, but this was Nishinoya — Yaku was far too used to his strange antics and habits to feel even the slightest sense of wariness. He shouts back an “Okay!” before ambling to the other end of the room to get the lights. The room is shrouded in darkness, apart from the glow of the light coming from the kitchen, and Yaku turns around, wondering what Nishinoya wants to show him. 

He sees the boy standing there, but his eyes immediately drop to what’s being held in his hands.  _ Is that- _

“Happy birthday to you,” comes the gentle singing of Nishinoya, as he strides across the room towards Yaku, who’s too stunned to move. 

_ (Midnight must’ve been much closer that he thought.) _

“Happy birthday to you.” The little flames on the two candles illuminate Nishinoya’s face, which otherwise would have been hidden in the shadows, what with the kitchen light coming from behind him. 

“Happy birthday, dear Morisuke~” He takes a final step and is in front of Yaku, whose heart has started to beat quicker than usual, but he’s not sure if it’s from the sudden close proximity or something else. 

“Happy birthday to you!” Nishinoya beams at the older, and Yaku feels that his smile shines brighter than even the fires on the candles. With the cake now closer to him, he can see the little cherries atop white icing that line the rim — black forest, his favourite. 

He shifts his gaze to meet Nishinoya’s, almost swallowing when he sees the intensity at which he’s being stared at. “I,” he breathes, feeling the corners of his lips curve upwards, “I didn’t- I totally forgot it was my birthday.” The smiling eyes turn to crescents as he chirps, “Make a wish!”

Inhaling slightly, Yaku closes his eyes and clasps his hands together in front of him, immediately thinking of the boy standing right in front of him. His smile widens a fraction at his own wish, but he tries to hide it, opening his eyes and whispering “Okay.” Unsure where this sudden surge of confidence came from but uncaring either way, Yaku brings his hands from in front of him to gently rest over Nishinoya’s own that are carrying the cake. He feels his cheeks go warm at the contact, but he blows out the candle before anything can be said, and then Nishinoya’s face is bathed in darkness again. 

It’s quiet, both of them breathing so slowly that it’s almost inaudible despite the silence. Yaku can barely make out the eyes of the boy standing in front of him, only able to see his silhouette against the kitchen light. With one of his senses dulled, he has suddenly become hyper aware of his hands cupping Nishinoya's, feeling even more heat rising to his face as well as to his palms and making them sweat. 

He breathes in.

“Morisuke-”

“Yuu,” he starts, not anticipating Nishinoya to speak as well, but wills himself to continue, before this confidence goes away. “Can I… kiss you?”

It’s quiet again, and this time Yaku’s breathing  _ can  _ be heard, the shaky exhales revealing his inner feelings of nervousness. He feels panic arise,  _ was that a bad idea _ , and wants to pull away, but- 

“Yeah.”

There’s a warm breath on his face — he hadn’t realised that Nishinoya had been leaning in, bringing the cake down slightly to close the distance between them. Yaku almost jolts back when he feels something touch his nose, but calms down when he realises it’s Nishinoya’s own. And then panics again because Nishinoya’s nose is touching his, one little movement from either of them and they would-

_ But he said yes, didn't he? _

Yaku can’t help but smile again at this thought, his nervousness not receding, but this time he’s nervous in a good way. He tightens his grip around the plate holding the cake — around Nishinoya’s hands — and closes the remaining distance between them with a tilt of his head.

His lips are sweet, Yaku pleasantly realises, that it’s most likely from the green apple flavoured lip balm that Yaku had gotten him a few weeks ago, because the younger’s lips always looked so chapped and dry (not that Yaku was constantly staring at his lips…). He senses the boy smile against his lips, feeling a little bit of teeth, before he pulls away.

_ Yuu _ , he wants to say, but finds that his voice has caught in his throat. Which is fine, because Nishinoya would have interrupted him anyway. 

“Morisuke, I really like you!” Yaku can just barely make out the shape that’s his mouth, in a wide grin stretching across his face as he proclaims this. He feels his own cheeks heat up and swallows again to try and give a reply. 

“I,” it comes out in a bare whisper, but that’s fine, too, because they hadn’t parted very far, and Nishinoya is still right in front of him, mere centimetres away. “I really love you, too”

The boy tries to lean in again, startling Yaku because the cake is still being held between them. He pushes back lightly, then moves the cake away with both their hands still on it, setting it on the table while Nishinoya stays by his side, if not pressed a little closer. 

The shorter boy looks up at him, eyes shining now that the light is finally hitting his face. “I love you more!” He shifts their clasped hands so that their fingers intertwine, then brings it up to press a tender kiss on the back of the Yaku's. “Sure,” comes the older boy's reply, not even bothered to fight back with the fact that he had already started to harbour feelings for the younger since he graduated high school.

“Lets have some cake,” Yaku breathes against his lips, after Nishinoya had eagerly leaned in for another kiss, which had been reciprocated with just as much enthusiasm. 

* * *

“My wish came true.”

“Hm?”

“For us to never be apart.”

“Oh! Me too!”

“You… made a wish, even though it isn’t you birthday?”

“I heard that if you make a wish the same time as someone else, both wishes will come true!”

“And who told you this?”

“Kazuhito and Hisashi!”

“Yuu, you know you really shouldn’t trust what those two say.”

“Well, it worked, didn’t it?”

“...Yeah. It did.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on a dream i once had, but i can't find records of the original dream anywhere ><  
> also, the rhythm noya was knocking to was 'we are number one' because i can do things like that.  
> come scream with me about haikyuu [here](https://twitter.com/kouraing) !!!  
> thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
